Xana Meir
Xana Meir is the daughter of Kendall Meir, a member of the Fantasian High Council, and Orelia Meir, head of Fantasy's North Castle Royal Guard. Personality and Traits When on duty her expression is mostly serious and expressionless and she rarely speaks unless spoken to by a member or the guard or a member of the royal family. Her mother taught her how to behave and act around the royal family when she was little. When she isn't on duty she's funny and enjoys hanging out with her friends as well. She is really protective and will not let anything get in her way whe it comes to protecting the royal family of Fantasy. She follows orders and usually obeys, but when it comes to protecting her friends she follows her own rules. History Since her mother was part of the Fantasy Royal guard, Xana was destined to be a part of it too. She was a lovable baby when she was born and both of her parents were filled with joy of their little girl. She did show signs of being the next generation of becoming captain of the royal guard just like her mother. As she grew older she was fasinated by how her mother could handle a sword. She then wanted to try so her mom made a wooden sword to practice with. Each day she grew better and she earned her Magic Winx at the age of 12 and over the next couple years earned her Enchantix then her Believix. At the age of 15/16 she earned her Harmonix and her Sirenix. A few months after her sixteenth birthday she was trained in hand-to-hand combat and her mother named her second in command of the royal guard. With the permission of the Queen and King, of course. Xana soon became friends with Princess Jewel of Fantasy as well and both soon became best friends. Every once and a while throwing slumber parties and enjoying life on Fantasy. As Xana though was named second in command she had to focus on her duties, but she still managed to hang out with Jewel and have fun. She always stayed focused though during her duty and training hours. Later on Queen Liliana gave birth to the Royal Twins Ivy and Sara and Xana was put in charge, along with her mother, of watching and guarding the new babies. At first this take was easy, until Fantasy was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, whom were in search of the power of the Enchanted Stars. During the attack, Xana had to fight one of the Ancestrals and Valtor along side Liliana while Jewel tried to sneak away with her sisters. That very same day before the Ancestral Witches and Valtor left, Xana witnessed her mother being frozen in time just like all the other Fantasians as Fantasy was destroyed, and she shared the same fate. Appearance Xana has amazon green hair that's always up in a ponytail. She has olive pale skin and light purple colored eyes. When her hair is loose it stops mid-back. |-|Civilan= As the years pass Xana is seen with three outfits from when Fantasy was restored. Her first outfit consists of a purple top with light blue jeans and black heels. She wears a black scarf around her neck that was given to her by her mom. Her next outfit has her scarf wrapped around her waist. She has a light green collared top with a purple under long sleeved shirt and purple pants with light purple floral patterns with light green heels. Her final outfit consists of a dark purple sleeveless top with her scarf wrapped loosely around her shoulders and her neck. She wears black skinny jeans and her hair is longer still up in a pony tail that stops about a little past her shoulder. Her has a green bracelet on her left wrist as well and she wears a green belt around her waist. |-|Magic Winx= Coming soon.. |-|Charmix= Coming soon.. |-|Enchantix= Coming soon.. |-|Believix= Coming soon.. |-|Sophix= Coming soon.. |-|Lovix= Coming soon.. |-|Harmonix= Coming soon.. |-|Sirenix= Coming soon.. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters